


The Perfect Present

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Erotica, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-17
Updated: 2008-06-17
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:37:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: It's Ron's birthday, so why is Harry getting all the attention?





	The Perfect Present

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Originally written for [](http://midnightblue88.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://midnightblue88.livejournal.com/)**midnightblue88** 's birthday.

"I thought this was supposed to be _your_ birthday," Harry said. He was naked except for a pair of silk green boxer shorts. Ron was kneeling between his legs, running his hands up and down his thighs.  
  
Ron smirked, and he leant forwards to nuzzle his face against Harry's crotch.  
  
"Smelling you," he whispered, running his nose along Harry's hardening cock and inhaling deeply.   
  
"Tasting you," he said, rubbing his tongue against the wet spot on Harry's underwear.  
  
"You letting me have my wicked way with you," he said, meeting Harry's eyes. "I'd say that was the perfect birthday present."


End file.
